fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirigi Tenkiame
---- |name=Kirigi Tenkiame |kanji=霧儀天気雨 |romaji=''Kirigi Tenkiame'' |alias='Ruler of Hades' (閻魔, Enma) Master Kirigi (霧儀先生, Kirigi Sensei) Genzō Sōri (幻像総理, Genzō Sōri) |race=Mutate |birthdate=August 22nd, X430 |birthplace= Barzakh, Vanaheimr |gender=Male |age=369-370 (Chronological Age) 40-45 (Physically) |blood type=O- |status=Alive |hair color=Grey |eye color=Cinereous Chartreuse (When using Lazarus enhancement) |vision=20/18 |skin tone=Pale |height= 193.1 cm(6 ft. 4 inch) |weight= 215.2 lbs (97.61 kgs) 650 lbs (294.83 kg) |medical concerns and ailments=Narcissistic personality disorder Histrionic personality disorder |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= Has a hieroglyph tatoo of "Ba" or soul on right pectoral |affiliation=Yamitsume |previous affiliation=Tenkiame Clan |partners= |previous partners= |occupation=Eco-terrorist Restaurateur |previous occupation=Assassin |base of operations= |sexuality=Pansexual |marital status=Widowed |spouse= Hitomi Tenkiame (Deceased) |allies= |enemies= Shin Inari |relatives= Hitomi Tenkiame (Wife; Deceased) |magic= Crysalis Magic Cloaking Magic Inertia Magic Snow Magic Tattoo Magic Telepathy |curse=Suppression |abilities=Mind Switch |weaponry and armor=Several. |other equipment= Yamitsume Armor }} Kirigi Tenkiame (霧儀天気雨 , Kirigi Tenkiame; lit. "Mist Ceremony of Sun Shower") better known as Master Kirigi (霧儀先生, Kirigi Sensei) by his students and the group members of the eco-terrorist group known as Yamitsume. Kirigi is a world-class assassin, martial arts teacher and a former bounty hunter-mage originally hailing from Barzakh; a small city in the grand sub-continent of Vanaheimr. Kirigi is one of the most cruel, twisted and vicious mage's and shinobi's in existence; even earning a former A-class bounty on his head, of about 560,000,000 while still using his former alias of Genzō Sōri (幻像総理, Genzō Sōri; lit. "Phantom Leader"). He is the original founder of Children of Sorrow and the mentor of the infamous assassin turned crime-lord Mother. He later on took over Yamitsume; succeeding his father, after killing him in a duel and now leads an organization of deadly warriors to achieve his twisted goal of "cleansing the world" of it's evils, that is, mankind. He is indeed one of the most powerful; rather resourceful man in the entire world. Born about 370 years before the present date, Kirigi has lived for centuries under several alias and in that lifetime, he has been a wanderer, a teacher, a messiah, an assassin and even a commander. With such experience under his belt and influential connections, he perused a relationship between his organization and the House of Evolution, in order to get rid of their common enemy; Shin Inari. Appearance Kirigi was initially a pale-looking, frail child that had black hair and onyx eyes who grew up in a poor family; unknown to him, his real parents had abandoned him at an young age and as a result, he grew up with his nomadic adoptive parents who primarily inhabited Barzakh; a ruthless ocean of sand and dirt, as a result he wore an old hat with a wide brim, long-sleeve torn cotton shirts and long pants with brown sandals. After witnessing the death of parents at the hand of his uncle, the stress and trauma caused his hair to turn grayish-white permanently due to . His eyes lost their unique spark and became dull and filled with hatred. After finally avenging his adoptive parents and killing his uncle, pregnant aunt and their unborn child, he was finally taken in by a Yamitsume shinobi; where he finally met and reconciled with his birth mother and with his father's permission became a member of the league. During his time as a league member, he wore dark navy robes with a midnight blue; cloth based belt, a fishnet undershirt, black boots and carried around a shinobigatana, a fukiya and about five smoke pellets. Later on, he also started carrying a small, undistinguished back pouch which contained extra poison-darts and about three shurikens. Once he reached the young age of 17 and qualified for the "Demon's Trial", he started sporting a cloth based navy mask and a pair of flexible wrist guards that were blackish-blue in color. During the demon's trial itself, he wore an aluminum breast plate over his traditional navy robes for greater protection and carried several caltrops with him. After killing his father and taking over the mantle of Ruler of Hades (閻魔, Enma), he started wearing a cape-like dark green cloak with high collars over his new oriental light-armored clothing; consisting of a gold/black armor chest plate with the kanji symbol of "魔" which means "Demon". On his arms, were tattoos of dragons, and there were golden-metallic gauntlets below them infused with some jade. He also wore black and green gloves, a cloth based green belt and a pair of metal shin guards with a golden dragon on each of them. He continued carrying his indistinguishable back pouch along with all of his previous weaponry. By the time he was 21, he had grown to a height of 193.1 cm; standing over 6 feet and 4 inches tall and weighing just over 215 lbs, giving him an intimidating appearance. He had a mix of grayish-silver and black hair due to his genetic disorder and him trying to continually dye his hair black. He had already conditioned his body achieve the disposition and masculinity that was superior to that of a competing athlete; being lean, flexible and highly athletic. A few years later, he replaced his black pants with golden-black pants with bottle green highlights and black boots with steel toes. Over the years, his appearance has changed significantly and since, he is a master of disguise and deception, he has assumed several roles and aliases; making it impossible to keep track each of them. After beginning to rapidly aging, his appearance change to that of an old man with receding hairline and his hair tied in as dreadlocks. He also had a moderately long white beard and mustache. While training, he was seen with a leather band over his eyes, connected to his headphones. Once Kirigi managed to strike a deal with the Unsung, he enrolled into 'Project Lazarus' and was able to restore his youth. However, every time he used the Lazarus drug, it reacted with his modified physiology and gave him chartreuse colored eyes that would often glow in the dark; perhaps granting him some sort of unknown enhanced ocular power. Going with his current alias of Agari Ichida (上がり一打, Agari Ichida), who is a professional restaurateur in Fiore, Kirigi has adopted a whole new appearance, lifestyle and body language; making it nearly impossible to tell if it's really him. He now wears a pair of glasses, a black vest, a full sleeved white shirt and ironed pleat trousers with black wing tipped shoes. It seems that his dragon tattoos are a result of tattoo magic and such, he can make them appear and disappear as he wishes. Personality History Magic and Abilities Ways of Combat Grand Master Martial Artist/Unparalleled Hand-to-hand Combatant: *'Shorinji Kempo': *'Jujutsu': *'Aikido': *'Sanshou': *'Tang Soo Do': *'Kalaripayattu': *'Sarit sarak': *'Leopard Kung Fu': Phenomenal Weapon Specialist: *'Master Swordsman': **'Kenjutsu': **'Iaijutsu': **'Shuangdao': *'Stick Fighting': **'Bōjutsu '': **'Kalari Stick Fighting': *'Kusarigamajutsu': Expert Marksman: *'Shurikenjutsu Master': *'Adept with Firearms': *'Yabusame Expert': Lazarus Induced Mutation Lazarus-Enhanced Physiology: Due to being a part of the project labelled Lazarus Kirigi has undergone both genetic modification through biotechnology and uses an unique drug known as 'Lazarus-T01' to further boost his already enhanced physiology; though, this in the long run has cause him to be addicted to this magical drug, he retains his sanity and is aware about his drug habits. Thanks to his genetic enhancement, Kirigi's skin, bones and muscle are denser and more elastic than normal, his telomere also regenerates at an enhanced pace and also has the ability to retract his sharpened canines and incisors. With the help of the extremely rare magical drug, that Kirigi has recently learned to create on his own, he can further enhance his own metabolism, gain enhanced stamina, endurance, dexterity, better perception and a faster metabolism along with slightly enhanced strength. Overdosing on the drug further enhances strength, speed and pain tolerance but this comes at a price, overdose can cause the drug abuser to enter a state of "Berserker Rage" for 12 hours, before causing them to tire out. The side effects of the overdose include fatigue, dizziness and a form of temporary retrograde amnesia. *'Empathic Immunity': Kirigi's mind is immune to empathy-based magic or psychic type emotional manipulation magic. Including but not limited to manipulation, seduction and even apathy. His mind is invulnerable to things concepts such as 'sympathy'. This is also enables him to completely control his emotions; thus making it nearly impossible to catch him off guard. *'Slowed Aging Process/Enhanced Longevity/Immortality': Kirigi's enhanced physiology causes his wounds to close and heal at a highly accelerated rate; about six times as fast as a normal human beings natural healing. While not necessarily 'immortal' he can heal and recover faster from damage and with his enhanced endurance can receive a huge deal of punishment without giving out. This combined with the fact that his cells are extremely healthy and his telomere regenerates at a faster pace, Kirigi has managed to live for over 350 years on the planet; though, he has come close to dying either due to aging or wounds. In such occasions, injecting himself with 'Lazarus-T01' has always been his go to option as it temporarily enhances his cellular division rate and reverts some of his aging process. This is the reason he is still in his prime physical condition and has all of his skills at their peaks. **'Enhanced Charm': Due to his supernaturally healthy and young cells and him continuously emitted nigh-undetectable pheromones, to other's, Kirigi possesses a level of grace, physical beauty, sense of style and social poise above that commonly found on earth. This gives him a sort of "enhanced beauty"; allowing him to seduce men and women alike. Shin also studied this aspect of Kirigi's supposed immortality and later on integrated this character in his Everyman Project. **'Accelerated Metabolism': Kirigi has enhanced metabolism due to his constant abuse of the drug Lazarus-T01, as such, he can digest and metabolize foods and drinks at an enhanced rate and gain energy much faster. His body is also much more efficient as the normal human body only uses 25% energy from the metabolized material, his uses up to 52% of this newly gained energy; being more efficient and granting him more energy than a normal man. His metabolism also helps him resist the effects of intrinsic aging and keeps his skin elastic and young as well as boosts his natural immune system to grant him four times greater resistance to diseases, toxins and allergens. He also has a significantly higher alcohol and drug tolerance due to his advanced metabolism. ***'Immunocompetent': Kirigi is immune to some poisons, toxins, venoms, allergens and mircobes, while he is four times as more resistant to other diseases and antigens. *'Speed Reading': Through his faster perception time and enhanced neural impulses, Kirigi can read things at unrealistic speeds while still retaining all of the information. This allows him to quickly read, analyze and memorize certain things. *'Advanced Dexterity': Kirigi can precisely control his movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. He has amazing bodily coordination and equilibrium, making him an amazing athlete and top-notch gymnast. He is also ambidextrous in this respect, as he can use all of his limbs simultaneously for quickly maneuvering, unarmed combat or armed conflict. He can stand up right on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earthquake; such is his sense of equilibrium. *'Enhanced Endurance': Kirigi can function for several hours, even when running low on energy and magic. Kirigi can hold his breath for longer periods of time; thus hinting an enhanced lung capacity, can remain calm through stressful or painful situations, tolerate extreme hunger for several hours if not days, keep unbearable thirst at bay and resist falling asleep for over a week. He can also walk, talk and even engage in combat despite having one of his bones broken and him being stabbed in his knee. His encounter with Reidō would suggest that he is also somewhat resistant to mind control, despite suffering from fatigue. *'Enhanced Stamina': Kirigi's body can exert itself for almost endless amount of time; several hours more than any normal human athletes could. His body is highly resistant to the build-up of fatigue toxins in their blood and even when the fatigue toxins start impairing his body, his advanced metabolism filter them out about thrice as fast as normal humans, allowing him to recover quickly from fatigue. *'Enhanced Muscular & Skeletal System': Kirigi has an increased ratio of fast to slow twitch fibers, his muscles are rich in mylobin and his super advances cells possess great amount of mitochondria; granting him an overall enhanced muscular system. His muscles also have similarly enhanced tenacity and elasticity. His joins are more smoother yet his bones, skin and other tissues are about three times as dense as a normal human beings; giving them superior shock absorbing ability and enhanced durability. This together grants him amazing strength and speed; allowing him to move as fast as 49.7 mph or extended periods of time without suffering from exhaustion. His strength allows him to bench press weights as heavy as six times his own body weight; thus granting him superhuman strength, enough to allow him to lift and handle weights of over 3900 lbs; around 3920 lbs or 1.77 tons. Under the effects of adrenaline, he can move as fast as 62 mph and lift as much as 3.7 tons. The force behind his blows are strong enough to dislocate the jaw of a human mage with relative ease and without causing himself much discomfort. This strength also extends to his leg muscles, allowing him to jump extreme high and cover long distances. He can swim at a speed of 31 knots; downstream, at his peak. *'Retractable Fangs': Kirigi has eight, sharp, retractable fangs, including four canines and four incisors that are much more stronger and sharper than normal teeth. While generally used for biting, they can also be used for tearing off hardened flesh as his jaw strength is also somewhat enhanced allows him to deliver a bite force of 372 psi; compared to a normal humans 152 psi. His molars and premolars are also slightly jagged; it is currently unknown if they possess enhanced strength of not. Physical Abilities Advanced Gymnast: In his training as a shinobi, he had been taught acrobatics and gymnastics routines. He is a triple-jointed athlete and a skilled gymnast, which he uses to his advantage to move quickly and unexpectedly. He also has some knowledge about free-running, as he is able to perform flips, wall runs and handsprings, as well as being able to vault over walls with style and grace. Kirigi's years of training have made him an expert in the field of acrobatics and gymnastics as well as a stunning aerialist. Using his enhanced dexterity, phenomenal strength and gymnastic skills, he is able to perform several complex maneuvers, despite his age. Expert Swimmer: He is an amazing, classed swimmer with excellent mammalian diving reflexes that originally allowed him to hold his breath for as long as 4 minutes and 29 seconds. Though, after genetic modification and continuous Lazarus usage, he can now hold breath for over 8 minutes with relative ease. He can also swim with a maximum speed of 31 knots; downstream. His swimming upstream swimming speed seems to be around 26 knots. His enhanced body also allows him to not be easily crushed by the underwater pressure. Body-temperature Regulation: Kirigi through some form of ancient herbal medicine and meditation has found a way that actively let's him control his body temperature; allowing him to freely increase it or decrease this. This not only protects his body from the harshest of weathers but also allows him to mask his body heat and other such emissions, leaving him invisible to such things as night-vision goggles and thermal imaging equipment. Mental Abilities Uncanny Intellect: *'Polyglot': *'Master of Deception & Subterfuge': *'Skillful Tactician': *'Master of Disguise': Expert Blacksmith: Kinesthetic learner: IED Expert: Stealth: Magic Telepathy (念話, Terepashī): *'Secure Line': *'Hijack (乗っ取り, Nottori)': Tattoo Magic (刺青の魔法, Gei no Mahō): *'Twin Rising Dragons' (双昇龍, Sōshōryū): *'Shuriken Hell' (): Equipment Yamitsume Armor (闇爪の鎧, Yamitsume no Yoroi): *'Gauntlets': Blade of Sorrow (剣の不幸, Ken no Fukō): Fukiya (吹き矢, Fukiya lit. "Blow-gun"): Tactical-Pouch: *'Shuriken' (手裏剣, Shuriken): *'Caltrops' (鉄菱, Tetsubishi): *'Smoke Pellets''' (煙顆粒剤, Kemuri Karyūzai): Grappling hook (かぎ縄, Kaginawa): Quotes, Trivia and Fun-facts Behind The Scenes= |-| Trivia= *He is one of the few people/mages who pose a serious threat to Shin Inari. *Kirigi has a confirmed kill count of 126 and has claimed to torture over 187 people throughout his life-time. *His relationship with an unnamed woman who was his 'concubine' led to the birth of his illegitimate daughter, Nakano Takeko. **This event also caused his already mentally unstable wife to commit suicide. |-| Quotes by Character= |-| Quotes about Character= |-| Statistics= Category:Male Category:Assassin Category:Lawful Evil Category:Martial Artist Category:Former Guild Leader Category:Original Characters Category:Terrorist